In some systems a signal value is encoded in the time domain using a pulse-width modulation (PWM). Typically, a duty-cycle <50% represents a negative value and a duty-cycle>50% represents a positive value. A conventional way to convert a pulse-width modulated signal to an analog voltage signal is to use filters that introduce delays and phase shift, and require large value RC components that cannot be implemented in an integrated circuit. Other approaches are to use a fast oversampling clock to count the PWM time difference or to use a switched-capacitor filter.